Regreso a la era oscura
by Evelyn Bennet
Summary: Despues de la perdida de confianza entre los guardianes Pitch toma el control de todo, haciendo que los mortales e inmortales se unan, tu eras la que menos necesitaban, pero cuando llego la era de miedo, fuiste la que mas necesitaban.
1. Chapter 2

Tu estabas en tu cuarto con las ventanas cerradas con cortinas, morias de frio habia nieve que entraba a tu cuarto haciéndote estremecer de frio, el cielo estaba gris. No habia sol, todo lo feliz habia desaparecido. Pero los arboles, ellos estaban sin color. Las hadas que los pintaban habian sido capturadas por las pesadilla. Toda la naturaleza estaba gris sin vida. El agua era lo único que fluia sin problema. No podias usar nada, el internet te daba miedo, la luz, todo. No tenias ningun pasatiempo. De pronto unos golpes de la puerta te asustaron. Tu madre estaba en su cuarto y fue al tuyo para que la acompañaras a abrir la puerta. Bajaron las escaleras se acercaron a la puerta, a tu madre le temblaba la mano. Las dos tenian miedo. Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con una chica de unos 11 años, igual que tu, con pelo negro largo, y unos ojos negros que apenas se podían distinguir con la sombra que tenian sus ojos a la luz de la luna. Tenia los ojos con miedo y con solo verla unos segundos la pasaron a la casa.

\- Que hace usted aquí, querida?- Pregunto tu madre a la niña.

\- No pude soportar la calle en la noche- Dijo la joven frustrada.

\- No hay problema, no eres la primera aquí- Dijiste a ella

\- Que curioso, eso me dicen siempre- Sonrio la chiquilla.

Tu solo sonreíste, no habías sonreído desde la noche en lo que todo cambio, pero estar con ella algo te hizo cambiar y volver con tu actitud normal. Y eso era porque no hablabas con nadie desde el dia oscuro. La invitaste a pasar a tu cuarto y empezaron a platicar, pero le preguntaste:

\- Como te llamas?- Preguntaste a ella

\- Ela, pero se escribe con doble " L ", Ella Woods.- suspiro - Un chistoso apellido, no?- Dijo sonriente.

\- Mi nombre es _- Te presentaste - Y no me parece raro apellido, he escuchado mucho mas raros, creeme- Confesaste a Ella, viste que ella (n/a: Okey esto es un poco confuso) estaba viendo tu cuarto, le parecía interesante.

-Y como empezó todo?- Te pregunto Ella.-Yo vivo a las afueras de Burguess/Brujas así que, tardo en llegar- Sonrio ella. Tu solo empezaste a recordar como ese día dio un giro completo a tu vida, y la de todos.

-Bueno yo estaba con mis amigas, cuando de pronto el cielo empezó a verse dorado y rojizo, luego se empezó a oscurecer y las plantas, estas plantas, se empezaron a marchitar, perdieron su color al igual que los arboles- Descrbiste- Y todo empezó a dar miedo- Terminaste de explicar, y pudiste ver como Ella se sentaba como una niña pequeña, cuando su madre le cuenta historias de fantasía.

-Y luego que paso?- Pregunto Ella de modo infantil.

-Todo dio miedo- Dijiste simplemente.

-Asi como asi?- Dijo Ella como una niñita

-Pareces una niñita- Le dijiste a Ella sonriendo

-Oh...enserio?- Dijo ella apenada, tu solo asentiste riendo de su reacción.- Hey acabo de cumplir 11, respeta un poco no?- Dijo ella. Empezaron a reirse, por lo que sea, ella te hacia reir. De pronto una chica aparecio detras de ella era una chica rubia con mechones negros que empiezan a la mitad del cabello hasta las puntas, ojos grises opacos, media 1.70 y vestia con una chaqueta de cuero un poco ajustada con detalles plateados en cuello y mangas, debajo de esta una blusa simple de color blanca, con unos pantalones negros y botas estilo militar. Tu sonrisa se desvanecio al verla detras de tu amiga, trataste de gritar pero no podias, Ella te miraba extraña.

-Que pasa parece que viste algo feo detras de mi...- Poco a poco ella reacciono a tu miedo, y pudiste ver que la chica que estaba detras de ella, le jalaba el pelo, y ella gritaba tu nombre pero tu no te podias mover. Pero todo eso era solo una ilusion, la realidad era que Ella te miraba, y poco a poco se volteo y pudo ver a la chica detras de ella, solo la vio y dijo:

-Oh..Hola Dark Shadow, gusto en verte...uy linda chaqueta! No tienes frio?- Dark Shadow solo la miro tratando de hacer una pesadilla.

-Que estas tratando de hacer?- Ella estaba incomoda, Dark Shadow solo gruño y se esfum, Ella sol estaba aun mas confundida. Tu volviste a ver a la realidad, solo te lanzante sobre Ella y la abrazaste, ella solo te respondio el abrazo.

-Pense que te habia pasado algo, estas bien?- Preguntaste asustada

-Nah, estoy viva- Sonrio.- Que curioso, yo solo solia verla en mi cuarto asustandome y yo me la creia gritaba como loca, y de tantas veces que me asusto, creo que soy inmune al miedo, es decir soy huérfana, lo peor ya paso- Dijo riendo, tu solo la miraste si entender como lo hacia.

-Hay que hacer una carta a Santa!- Dijo de repente Ella.

-Pero no es navidad...- Dijiste

-Siempre es NAVIDAD! El secreto es solo conservarla en tu corazón, eso me escribio Santa! Y no pueden ser mis padres porque no tengo, jeje- Respondio positivamente

-Bueno ya que...- Mencionaste al fin. Tomaron un globo y lo inflaste, ya que Ella no sabia como inflarlo, escribieron la carta y con un cordón lo amarraron al globo. Le dibujaron carita feliz al globo y se fueron a la ventana, abriste las cortinas, y abrieron la ventana, una ventisca tremenda de nieve inundo tu recamara.

-Estas lista?- Te pregunto Ella, tu asentiste

-Segura que va a volar?- Preguntaste,

-Con esperanza todo se puede,- Explico- pero eso no implica para que te adopten- Dijo riendo, las dos toma ron el globo.

-A las 3- Dijiste- 1...2...3!- Las dos soltaron el globo con la esperanza de que volara, pero cayo a la calle, y un carro atropello al globo.

-Bueno, valio la pena intentar- Dijiste, pero viste como Ella miraba la calle con esperanza de que volara. Tu solo la miraste y dijiste- Ya tenemos que cerrar la ventana mi mama me va a regañar- Cerraste la ventana. Empezaron a dibujar, Ella dibujada a "Los guardianes" segun ella era su familia verdadera. Tu solo te sentias mal por ella. Pero ella te conto que en realidad ella tenia 9 pero que la habian adelantaron 1 año porque era la mas "inteligente" ni ella se lo creia, pero era verad. Y que 4 año era lo peor que le podia pasar, hasta penso que era muy joven para morir. Ella perdio a su mama por cáncer cuando tenia 7 años y su padre era policia y le dispararon, apenas cuando tenia 5 años. Querian platicar mas pero tu madre te dijo que ya eran las 11, y que las dos ya se tenian que acostar. Ustedes estaban a punto de dormirse cuando Ella dijo:

-Porfavor, que los guardianes vean nuestra carta, por favor, porfis?,por favor,por favor- Tu ya te habias cansado de tanto oir por-favores, que te quedaste dormida...

* * *

Mientras tanto en la calle lo que quedaba de la carta y el globo habian resistido a permanecer unidos por el cordón que los conectaba. De pronto el globo empezo a inflarse solo, poco a poco la carita feliz del globo parecia dorada. Y el papel y el globo estaban ilesos, y ellos empezaron a volar rumbo al Norte.

* * *

Todos los espiritus andaban alegando cosas que ni siquiera habian venido para eso. Algunos estaba comiendo otros estaban tomandose todo el poche, especialmente los duendes. Que para ellos era el paraiso, porque habia comida por todos lados.

-PORFAVOR YA CALLENSE!- Grito Norte desesperado- No tenemos esperanza, es todo!-

De repente un globo con carita feliz salio de la ventana y ya sabemos quien fue el primero en verlo...Sandy! Y el pobre empezo a hacer señales, pero todos estaban escuchando sus propias ideas. Empezo a formar figuras sobre su cabeza hasta que encontro un duende que estaba bebiendo el ponche en exceso. Sandy lo tommo y empezo a agitarlo, pero no lo escuchaban, lo hizo con mas fuerza, epro nada. Hasta que exploto y se la lanzo a Norte que estaba hablando. Todos se le quedaron viendo. El apenado señalo el globo.

-Un globo?...- Vio la carita feliz- Con carita feliz deforme?- Dijo Jack. Poco a poco el globo fue con Norte, y cuando estaba cerca de el, exploto en su cara. Todos empezaron a reirse.

-SILENCIO!- Grito Mythology, demonio/espiritu de llas leyendas. Todos se callaron...(O.O)

-Gracias, Myth- Dijo Norte, Abrio la carta y su pudo ver cayendo brillantina. La carta era multicolor, un parrafo de uno y el otro de otro. (n/a:no me digas?)

-Bueno, creo que son niñas- Exclamo Norte viendo que tenia coranzoncitos coloreados.

-Pero que no que nadie creia en ustedes?- Pregunto Mythology

-Parece que solo tienen miedo, pero siguen creyendo- Sonrio Norte, haciendo que todos gritaran de alegría.

-Pero que dice?-Grito Mythology.

-CALLENSE, QUIEREN QUE LA LEA?!- Grito Norte a todo pulmón. Se puso los lentes y como si nada hubiera sucedido, empezó a leer tranquilamente pero con suficiente volumen para que oyeran todos.

Querido Santa Clos,

Somos nosotras, Ella Woods y _ _

Queriamos decirte (bueno solo yo queria porque a _ le daba miedo que un loco leyera nuestra carta)

Que, creo que Pitch esta debajo de la cama de todos especialmente la de _ porque acaba de venir Blak Shadou, perdon Black Shadow

La que me asustaba todo el tiempo quiere asusta queria preguntarte si podriamos ir cotigo, no solo nosotras, si no TODO el mundo con ustedes

Los Guardianes, el hombre de la Luna esta de acuerdo, bueno segun yo. Aqui hace mucho frio, y no es Jack Frost a si que no lo regañes!

Bueno ustedes estan bien? si lo estan, podriamos ir todos con ustedes?, asi no tendriamos miedo del coco...No quiero que me coma!

Bueno me despido cordialmente c/n mucho cariño

Ella Woods y _ _

P.D: Si su casa es pequeña podemos ir a la casa de otros espiritus, bueno si es que hay, BYE!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

PARA TODOS

* * *

**TADA! que les parece? esta corto? bueno vere que puedo hacer el proximo capitulo. Se necesitan mas espiritus o humanos, (ademas de ti) jejeje hay muy pocos hombres que leen mis fanfics, y no los culpo pero si ustedes mis lectoras quieren un chico mas ustedes pueden crearlo o yo lo creo..(sono raro) bueno ya no les quito tiempo, HAGANME SABER SU OPINION! Si soy buena o mala escritora, no se queden callados! (sono como a cartoon network e-e ) Bueno, Bye!**

**ATTE:**

**Evelyn Bennett**

**P.D: PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS EN "Preguntale a los Guardianes " PUEDEN PREGUNTAR DE ESTE FIC, SI TIENEN DUDAS, O SI QUIEREN PONER RETOS COMO USTEDES QUIERAN, PORFAVOR ECHENLE UN REVIEW ESTAMOS PEOR DE LO QUE PENSE Q-Q**


	2. Chapter 3

Después de haber leído la carta, Norte se dio cuenta de la idea que tenia Ella y tu. Asi que solo sonrió y grito:

\- Todos al trineo- Norte fue a ponerse su suéter.

\- Pero como vamos a poder ir si no tienes poderes- Pregunto Tooth.

\- Oh...no había pensado en eso- Dijo Norte un poco apenado. De pronto Jack se empezó a mover extrañamente, el collar de Eli lo estaba moviendo.

\- Pero que rayos- Dijo Jack.

\- Eli!- Grito Afrodita

* * *

Tu estabas siguiendo a Ella entre la nieve, y seguías si entender que hacían ustedes dos afuera de la calle tan solitaria. Nadie se atrevía a salir por miedo a encontrarse con una sombra. Tu mirabas como era el suéter de Ella. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero ella ni se daba cuenta que la estabas mirando.

-Si quieres puedes regresar a tu casa - Te dijo Ella sacándote de tus pensamientos.

-No estoy bien...- Dijiste desinteresada

-Es que voy a entrar al bosque...- Meciono Ella, sentiste como caía la nieve en tu espalda. Recordando que el bosque te aterraba por los "monstruos" que había ahi. Ante de pensarlo dos veces viste que Ella se detuvo enfrente del bosque y recogió un papel tirado:

-Te salvaste no iremos al bosque- Dijo dando la media vuelta. Eso te hizo sentir a salvo. Caminado viste que el suelo se volvía pavimento, llegaste a un punto de ver al horizonte, se dirigían a un callejón sin salida. Todo se volvió oscuro, el miedo empezaba a amontonarse dentro de ti. Había sombras misteriosas que se movían sin explicación alguna. Sentiste que tu corazón iba a salirse de tu pecho

-Ella te tardaste un poco- Dijo una voz en el callejón oscuro.. sentiste que alguien te jalaba los pies, te aterraba pensar que criatura lo estaba haciendo, solo sentías los jalones, pero era poca la fuerza que habia. Pero tu corazón luchaba por sobrevivir.

-Jackson la estas aterrando, ya salte de ahi- Grito Ella

-Oh...lo siento, mi nombre es James Will Jackson, pero mis amigos me dicen Jackson o James-Se presento el dejando de jalarlas, pudiste ver su cabello dorado y unos ojos grandes y cafeces, pero te habías asustado tanto, que fue lo único que alcanzaste ver antes de desmayarte. Caíste sobre el pavimento solido y frío, ellos dos se miraron, volvieron su mirada en ti en el suelo y Ella dijo:

-La llevamos a tu casa?- dijo sin retirar la vista del suelo

-Sip- respondio James sin retirar la vista de ti. Ella camino hacia tu cabeza, te tomo del brazo derecho, y James del izquierdos, y empezaron a arrastrarte.

-No crees le duela el trasero?- Pregunto Ella inocentemente

-Si, creo que deberíamos cargarla- Respondio James.

-SAFÓ!- Gritaron al unísono dejándote caer en el suelo. Se miraron, se vieron sus ojos grandes como platos,volvieron a verte, seguías tirada en el suelo. James se empezó a reír bajo al ver tu cara chistosa, Ella hizo lo mismo hasta que los dos sacaron la carcajada.

-Ya...va a morir se de hipotermia- Dijo Ella dejando de reírse de ti. Te tomo por los brazos - James Tomala de las piernas-

-Por que yo, si tu la trajiste?- Pregunto James

-Ya solo cárgala - Dijo Ella con un suspiro - Ademas tu la espantaste-

-Ash- Se quejo James

Te cargaron todo el viaje, del callejón sin salida, hasta la entrada del bosque. No era menos de 50 metros, pero cargandote, serian como 100. Pasaron por el bosque cargandote, aunque cada veinte pasos descansaban sus brazos de niños. Llegaron a un punto de ponerte sus prendas, porque morías de frío con solo ese chaleco que traías para salir, cuando llegaron a un grupo de casas de verano a la orilla de el lago.

-Al fin llegamos!- Dijo James cansado.

-Oye que le vamos a decir a tu mama, James?- Pregunto Ella

\- Que es una conocida que la encontramos desmayada- Resumio Jack

-Pero donde andaban?!- Pregunto la madre de James, cuando te vio sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sabia que su hijo era travieso pero no tanto para traer a una niñita como tu cargando desde la ciudad. Fue corriendo a cargarte, te tomo y te llevo a su casa sin decir ni una sola palabra, Ella y James se quedaron afuera estirando sus brazos y cansados entraron a la casa. Su madre te puso en el cuarto de James.

-Porque en mi cuarto?- Pregunto cansado, pero su madre solo le dio una mirada llena de enojo. El solo se estremeció al ver tal y se fue a la cocina a comer algo y hacer como si no le importara. Cuando su madre termino de arroparte en la cama de James se levanto para ir por prendas nuevas que tenia. Especialmente pantalones porque tus pantalones estaban llenos de nieve. Cuando vio a James comiendo una manzana como si nada y Ella comiendose las uñas nerviosa.

-Y ahora cual es la historia?- Pregunto su madre

\- Es una conocida que de Ella que vimos tirada en el suelo, y vimos que respiraba pero no se levantaba y la traimos aqui- Dijo James de lo mas calmado del mundo.

-Es cierto Ella?- Pregunto su madre otra vez

-Son demasiadas preguntas para mi pero es... verdad- Dijo al fin ya que ella le costaba mucho trabajo a mentir

-Bueno, veo que James te ha enseñado bien- Dijo al fin su madre- Tomare un poco de tu ropa Ella, de acuerdo?-

-No hay problema-

-Por que ya no has regresado al orfanato Ella?- Menciono repentinamente la madre de Jack, Ella solo se quedo pasmada, Jack igual solo el nombre de ese lugar era horrible.

\- Hace mucho frio ahi- Respondio Ella disimulando su miedo

\- Hmp...pensé que tenia calenton- Dijo Jack, Ella solo lo pateo por debajo de la mesa

\- Auch- Se quejo Jack

\- Ya no funciona, Jack Frost lo congelo, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos!- Mintio Ella. (n/a: para aclararles esto es que Ella ya puede disimular bien su tristeza, y su miedo por el orfanato donde ella vivio) Su madre solo rio un poco

-No creo que haya sido el-

* * *

Al dia siguiente tu despertaste con nueva ropa un poco ajustadas, pero te quedaban bien. Tenias frio, levantaste la mirada y viste que estabas en una casa de madera, olia a pino por todos lados, en las paredes se podian admiras las paredes hechas de madera. Sentiste una mirada en tu nuca volteaste hacia la ventana y pudiste ver a un niño de ojos cafeces, pelo cafe con mechones de color dorado. Pudiste escuchar sus pasos entre la nieve, y los pasos sobre la madera. Abrio la puerta de golpe y dijo:

-Hola mi nombre es James Will Jackson, pero mis amigos me llaman Jackson o James-

-Soy _- respodiste con una gran sorisa a tu nuevo amigo.

* * *

**Hola, okey antes de que me digan: POR QUE NO ACTUALIZASTE?! (Q.Q) Fue por la escuela, tuve unos exámenes TERRIBLES, pero como ya saben, soy una nerd asi que no fueron TAN dificiles, bueno regresando al tema, un amigo mio le pico una hormiga, y para empiorar las cosas, el era alergico a ellas asi que fuimos al hospital...blablabla...(Quien dice que mi vida no es interesante?) En fin este mes fue el PEOR de todos pero, ya casi salgo! Ya no les quito mas tiempo, espero con ansias sus personajes!**

**ATTE:**

**P.D: daringbear , Enserio crees eso, GRACIAS!**

**P.P.D: NO OLVIDEN A DEJAR UN REVIEW EN "Preguntale a los Guardianes" ES GRATIS!**


	3. La elegida

En el polo Norte...

Jack estaba tratando de liberarse del collar de Eli, se movía por todos lados! Jack trataba de detener el collar que lo jalaba con gran fuerza.

-Deberias tratar de quitartelo- Dijo Afrodita con tono desesperante

-Y que crees que estoy haciendo, trapiando las paredes?!- Grito Jack en el momento que en collar lo mando a las paredes. Las demás chicas lo miraban sorprendidas como Jack subia y bajaba, y la mayoría como habían muerto en la adolescencia podían observar debajo de su suéter. (Quien no?)

-Desine iam!*- Grito Mythology. Como si lo hubiera ordenado el collar se detuvo por un momento, dejando caer a Jack en el suelo. El collar empezó a dar vueltas formando un rayo de luz. Se empezó a formar una imagen de una joven, (no era Eli)

-No puede ser posible- Susurro Norte- Sophie?

La joven solo sonrio y dijo:

-Ustedes ya saben quien me mando,Eli -

Todos los espíritus empezaron a susurrar cosas, los guardianes la miraban con impresión. Jack no se la creía el no pensaba que Eli la habia mandado a es tal "Sophie".

-Como se que ella te mando ?- Pregunto Jack

\- Solo quiero que sepas que se porque ya no esta con ustedes- Respondió tranquilamente- Pero lo que vine es para avisarles que una joven obtendra sus poderes, tendrá que ser una mortal-

Al mismo tiempo que hablaba Sophie hablaba la luna alumbraba la G de Guardianes Salio el cristal alumbrado, tu imagen salio junto con Ella.

-Una mortal común con algo especial, pero hay un problema este año tenemos una encarnación de un espíritu relacionado con Eli. Y lo que no queríamos que pasara, paso, Se conocieron, y ahora no sabemos quien obtendrá los poderes- Dijo un poco triste.- Y si no sabemos quien tendrá los poderes no sabemos quien ganara la guerra...-

-Que guerra?- Pregunto Maria Belacqua

\- Las sombras afectaron la vida de la "elegida" para tener los poderes, y si la afectan a ella, nos afectara a todos. Muchos de nos inmortales que pensabamos que se iban a salvar como Black Shadow que desgraciadamente ya se paso totalmente al lado oscuro...

* * *

**Desine iam: Significa Detente en latin **

**PERDON SI ES CORTO PERO ES SOLO PARA QUE SE ACLAREN ALGUNAS COSAS!**

**daringbear: Oh...es fantástico tener una persona como tu! **

**Atte:**

**Evelyn Bennett**


	4. Bueno, no eres Ella

después del "mensaje" que yo les había dejado solo quedaron voces preocupadas y angustiadas por sus vidas. No por los demás. Norte seguía pensando, cuando fue la ultima vez que te dio un regalo, y donde. Para saber donde encontrarte. Entonces Norte recordó como habían buscado muchas cosas perdidas importantes para los guardianes . Una vez Pitch robo el cristal, pero con ayuda de los demás espíritus lo encontraron.

-Quiero que cada uno forme equipos de 5- Grito Norte -Quiero que las busquen por todo el mundo

Lucas se fue corriendo con Jack, Nerea Firflame, Maria Belacqua también. Jack solo se quedo pasmado al verlas junto a el, así como todos sabemos que pasa cuando estas rodeada de chicas, le paso a Jack. Sus mejillas empezaron a tomar un color rosa claro.

-Estas sonrojado?- Pregunto Nerea Firflame.

-Eh...no..- Respodio Jack tocándose las mejillas. -Es que tengo calor -

-Tu tienes calor?- Pregunto un poco preocupada Maria. Para su salvación Norte apareció con una Chica, y no es por nada, pero, no me agrado mucho que digamos.

\- Chicos, veo que solo son 4, Annabeth Snow es la única que queda. Ya que ella acaba de llegar.- Dijo Norte a la linda joven.

Y no es que tenga celos que ella fuera la media naranja de Jack es solo que...bueno para que mentirles si, si estoy un poquito celosa pero solo eso. No te me emociones. Ella es de estatura alta, piel muy pálida, ojos turquesas, cabello rizado corto blanco-plateado, viste con un vestido azul marino escarchado e iba descalza. Se veía muy bien, pero, hey...yo ahora tengo la piel mas palia que Jack y mi cabello es negro (y me gusta) pero mis labios son de un rojo intenso que hasta me da miedo mirarme en el espejo.

Jack solo se le quedo viendo, los 5 segundos mas laaaaaaaaaaargos de mi...muerte. Literalmente. Asi que actúe lo mas rápido posible. Me puse entre ellos dos y...bueno creo que me enoje un poco, y le pegue a Jack en los bajos.

* * *

Jack miraba a Annabeth durante unos 5 segundos. Cuando iba a retirar la mirada, como si nada, paso una sombra entre ellos dos. Jack se estremeció de dolor en el suelo, esa sombra le había pegado a Jack en los bajos! Cuando Annabeth reacciono por lo que acababa de ver, ella solo se quedo pasmada de terror, jamas en su vida había visto aquello...y Norte cuando la vio no entendía porque había reaccionado así. Solo se aclaro la garganta, y dijo:

-Creo que ustedes deberian empezar por Burguess/Brujas- Dijo Norte viendo coo Jack se estremecia de dolor

-Creo que si- Admitio Lucas.

* * *

Al final de cuentas Jack no era tan malo después de todo, te había invitado a jugar una guerra de bolas de nieve, después de haberte visto despierta. Lo dudaste un poco pero accediste. No sabias no que te esperaba. Justamente cuando tu y Jack salieron, sentiste la ráfaga de viento helado en tu cara, el aire fresco del bosque y, no olvidemos lo mas importante. Una bola de nieve en tu cara. Cerraste los ojos a la hora del impacto. Cuando los abriste, te ardía la cara. Sin pensarlo dos veces buscaste la mirada de James, el solo estaba tirado carcajeando como mula. Buscaste a otra persona. No había nadie, que tu no vieras.

-LE DI!- Grito Ella saliendo de su escondite. Tu solo la miraste con el ceño fruncido, viste como en sus ojos al mirarte enojada se sentia mal. Pero era demasiado pronto para que tu te enojaras con ella. Es decir, sabe como te trajeron a una linda casa donde te cuidaron como a su propia hija. Sonreiste al ver que había un silencio incomodo entre los tres, te agachaste para tocar el suelo, la nieve tan helada que ardia. Hiciste la bola de nieve mas aguada del mundo, pero lograste que terminara el la cara de Ella. Ella se quito lo mas rápido que pudo la nieve en su cara. No pudiste contener la risa que se queria escapar de tu garganta. Asi fue como empezo todo, Ella le lanzaba a James, James a Ella, Tu a James, Ella a ti...No habia forma de parar hasta que James apunto hacia la ventana. Pudiste escuchar los vidrios rotos. Solo se te escapo una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

-No se rian- dijo en voz baja James, dirijiendose a los gritos de enfado de su madre.

-Ya valiste- Lo "consolo" Ella, James solo le hizo una mueca. Mientras tu seguias riendo en bajo.

-Creo que deberiamos callar antes de que el nos haga lo mismo- Susurro Ella a tu lado. Tomando un tono serio. después de los ataques de nervios de Ella y tu, las dos se sentaron afuera a esperar a que James saliera. Pero ya casi habían pasado demasiados minutos para su "larga" vida. Ya se habían aburrido demasiado, pero lo que no entendias es que como Ella podía ocultar su angustia si hace menos de 1 minuto ella y tu estaban muriéndose de los nervios. Las dos sentadas afuera en una bansa de madera afuera, viendo como la nieve caia sobre sus rodillas. Con solo al contacto de su piel los hermosos copos de nieve se desvanecían.

-Que se siente tener mamá?- Pregunto Ella, jugando con sus pies inocentemente.

-Por que lo dices?- Respondiste

\- Yo ya no tengo a mi mami- Dijo tanto con una sonrisa nerviosa sin retira la vista del suelo- la verdad nunca tube una, segun yo siempre he vivido en el orfanato Green Hoods, pero la institutriz ya casi no me puede atender, porque todos ya los adoptaron-

Solo quedo un silencio entre tu y Ella porque no te atrevias a responder la pregunta aquella. Pero cuando justo cuando ibas a respoder la pregunta, James salio de la casa frotandose el trasero. Haciendo que Ella se riera en bajo.

\- Vayan a jugar al lago- Declaro firme la madre de James. Tu solo inmediatamente te levantas y buscaste con la mirada a James.

-Vamos, te llevo al lago- Te dijo James, tu lo seguiste.

Pero viste que el te tomo de la mano, tu solo te quedaste (O.O) palida. Empezaron a caminar cada ver podias ver como se adentraban en el bosque oscuro, veias a tu alrededor. Pensaste haber visto alguien ahi mirandote con ojos de ira, cuando viste que corria hacia a ti. Solo gritaste. James te empujo hacia el asustado por tu reaccion, Tu te balanseaste sobre el haciendolo caer por la bajada del y tu sobre el. entias sus brazos alrededor de tu espalda cada vez mas aferrados a ti. Cuando al fin dejaron de rodar, cayeron en las orillas de un lago. Cuando abrite los ojos te encontraste con James, tirado en el suelo, lleno de hojas, y raspones.

\- Buena forma de bajar no?- Rio James con los ojos cerrados.- No Ella?- Pregunto. Cuando abrio los ojos te miro a ti.

-Tu no eres Ella...


	5. la verdad en la copa de un arbol

-Tu no eres Ella...- Dijo James al darse cuenta que no eras Ella. Ahora entendias porque te había tomado de la mano. Viste su cara de preocupación hacia el bosque, le sangraba la frente.

-Oye...- dijiste aterrorizada

\- Tenemos que ir a buscarla...- Respondio James rápidamente interrumpiendo tus palabras.

Trato de levantarse pero solo alcanzo a lastimarse aun mas a el. No podía levantarse y tu, sentias que no tenias trasero. Tenias las marcas de sus manos en tu espalda, que estaban marcadas con color rojo radiante.

-Lo siento por abrazarte fuerte- Reconocio James al ver sus marcas en tu espalda- La ultima vez que me caí, encontré a Ella sola en el bosque debio ser cuando tenia 7 años -

-Encontraste?- Preguntaste

\- Si...no te había dicho ella que es huérfana?-

-Si me lo recuerda siempre- Confesaste

-La verdad es que todos pensábamos que había un monstruo en el bosque que robaba comida cada vez que alguien quería ir de paseo- Rio James

-Monstruo?

-Ella vivio con animales...- Tambien rio- que loco no crees? Pero eso si que ella cree en los guardianes...

-Guardianes?- Preguntaste

-Ya sabes, guardianes...- Bufo- Santa, conejo de pascua, hada de los dientes, Sandman y al nuevo, Jack Frost. El solía jugar con nosotros pero después solo desaparecio- Respondio- Sabes quien es Jack Frost, verdad?-

-He oido de el- mentiste- pero no se quien es...

-Es el espíritu del invierno y el guardian de la diversión...-Suspiro- extraño jugar con el...

De pronto escucharon un grito de desesperación, haciendo que espantara a unos cuervos...

-Ella- Susurro James

* * *

Ella estaba siguiendote, cuando ella espanto a una mariposa que estaba en el árbol. Cuando volteaste a verla solo te asustaste por sus alas que tenían "ojos" amarillos. Gritaste, James te atrajo a el haciendote caer sobre el, Ella pudo escuchar su caída, pero no los podía ver. Escuchaba las ramas romperse, las hojas caer, y el grito atascado en la garganta de James. Ella se dio cuenta que estaba sola,miro alrededor para ver si había algo o alguien ahí . Ella caminaba en círculos sin encontrarlos.

-Prometi jamas volverlo a hacer- Dijo para si misma, se quito sus zapatos dejándola completamente descalza. Se subió al árbol mas cercano, cuando llego hasta la punta, pudo ver el lago. Miro a su alrededor, esa brisa fría se volvía cada vez mas intensa. Levanto la vista viendo como la nieve caia. Pero cuando volteo hacia su derecho observo que ahí estaba Burguesse/Brujas los edificios fríos y sombríos. Que sentías que estabas en una película de terror. Ya no pudo mas. Grito lo mas fuerte que podía.

-Estoy harta de que siempre lo arruino todo-

**-"Flash back"-**

Ella apenas de 5 años.

-Mami, jugamos a las escondidas?- Decia repetidamente

-Estamos en medio del bosque no creo que podamos- Dijo su madre

De pronto se escucharon gritos de horror en el pueblo, y se sentía un calor abrumador. Ella solo al ver eso se acordó que tenia un hermano dentro de su casa, y por desgracia esa era la casa que estaba en llamas. Su madre escuchaba los gritos de su pobre bebe, ella solo corría hacia la casa, Ella detrás de ella.

-Ella quedate aqui- Ordeno su madre- regresare por ti

Ella se sentó en medio del bosque, esperando a que su madre regresara.

Nunca regreso.

**-"Fin de Flash Back"**

Ella se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, sola en la copa de un árbol.

* * *

Jack se encontraba en medio de las chicas...mientras Lucas estaba debajo de Jack, ya que el no puede volar. Lucas vio algo café en la copa de un árbol, y escucho un grito de desesperación.

-Eli?- Susurro para si mismo- Jack avanza un poco mas rapido-

-Como digas- Dijo Jack

Jack empezó a ir un poco mas rápido, entre mas iba hacia el frente mas se podía escuchar un sollozo. Hasta que encontraron a una niña sollozando en la copa de un árbol. Ella miro hacia arriba, su boca se quedo abierta al pronunciar:

-Jack Frost...

* * *

**Lo siento si esta muy corto pero, mi corazón o aguanta con lo que le pasa a Ella. Ademas quisiera avisarles que tal vez pudiera hacer capítulos mas cortos, o mas largos. Cortos seria en corto tiempo y largos depende. Solo quería su opinión para poder continuar pero voy a seguir continuando, digamos que soy mala escribiendo y quisiera saber que piensan sobre eso.**

**ATTE:**

**Evelyn Bennett**


	6. recuperacion y verdad (parte 1)

-Jack Frost...- Susurro Ella -JACK FROST!- Empezo a gritar. y con un movimiento en vano, se tropezo con su pie, haciendola caer en las hojas del arbol, cuando iba a caer de una larga distancia, algo la detuvo...

-Estoy volando!-Dijo inconcientemente Ella

-Uy ojala...-Gruño Lucas cargandola, Ella miro hacia abajo. Y se encotro con esos ojos miel de Lucas...

-Tu quien eres?-Pregunto ella. Lucas solo se detuvo por un rato, la miro...

-Me puedes ver?- Sonrio,

\- Claro eres Peter Pan!- Grito - No te preocupes yo si creo en las hadas!-

Ella estaba feliz, mientras que Jack, Marina, Annabeth, y Nerea no dejaban de reirse. Lucas, por su cuenta solo estaba contento pero a la vez deprimido, porque todos creen en el por un personaje que e inspiraron de el por su traje.

-Yo sabia que alguna vez ibas a venir por mi, nomas que necesitaremos triple polvillo de hadas para que pueda llevar a mis amigos- Detuvo a todos Ella.

-Hay mas niños de tu edad?- Pregunto Nerea...

-La verdad es que esas ruinas por alla es Burguesse los niños estan escondidos, algunos padres se van a trabajar, ya casi ni se preocupan por los niños. Ya no regresaron...-Suspiro- Pero mi tia si cree en ustedes...-

-Espera, nos puedes ver?- Se intereso Jack

-Si no estoy ciega, y ningun niño esta ciego todos creemos todo, digamos que somos muy credulos, jeje- Rio nerviosa Ella, de pronto se escucharon voces gritando "Ella"...

-Quienes son? -Pregunto Maria

-Mis amigos- Se acordo Ella, ella bajo el arbol rapido para seguir aquellas voces, los espiritus solo seguian el movimiento de las hojas para saber donde se encontraba Ella.

* * *

-Tengo que ir con Ella!- Gritaba James escuchando los gritos de Ella al pronunciar su nombre, el trataba de levantarse, pero solo lograba herirse aun mas.

-ELLA!-Gritaste al encontrarte con ella saliendo de las profundidades del bosque. Corriste hacia ella, para poder abrazarla.

-Estoy bien- Te dijo con una calida sonrisa, pero eso no duro mucho. Al retirar la vista de ti se tuvo obligada a ver a James herdi en el suelo, Ella sin pensarlo dos veces corrio hasta estar a su lado.

-Pense que te habia pasado algo- Susurro preocupado James..

-James, te esta sangrando la frente- Dijo Ella recostandolo en sus piernas-tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo refiriendose a Jack, Jack Frost.

James miro hacia arriba, ahi se encontraba su heroe, y otras "personas" que no conocia. Sus ojos cafeces y su piel palida hacian conjunto con sus labios tan finos y rosados. Sus heridas, sangraban pero cada vez que los espiritus empezaron a caminar alrededor de James la nieve hacia una capa sobre sus heridas. Lucas reconocia esas capas que tenia, no era nieve, si no tela de araña.

-Esta aqui- Susurro Lucas al reconocer aquello

\- Quien?- Pregunto Nerea

\- Eli...-

* * *

**Lo siento por si esta muy corto, estoy escribiendo desde el cel de una amiga, y la verdad se ve demasiado largo...Ustedes saben que las quiero mucho y, apenas sali de vacaciones, hubo unos examenes de matematicas y califique...eso me hizo perder mucho tiempo...Lo siento si tarde en publicar...**

**Atte:**

**Evelyn Bennett :3**

**P.D.: Ustedes son lo unico que no me ha estresado! Ña verdad me siento miy mal...vere si puedo faltar a el campamento de verano, para asi publicarles un nuevo capitulo! ;)**


	7. Jack) (parte 2)

_**Mientras** **tanto, en el Polo...**_

-No creo que esto sea lo correcto- Dijo Norte tras escuchar la idea de Tooth

-Eli nos mando eso, debemos actuar rapido, los niños estan sufriendo Norte!- Declaro firme Tooth

-Solo que esto va contra las reglas!- Respondio rapido Bunny

-Yo creo en Eli, y creo que ustedes tambien deberian! -Suspiro- Nuestra relacion no era la mejor, pero ella si creia en mi!

Eso es lo que le faltaba a los guardianes, fe..

* * *

Ella se encontraba con James, sus heridas parecian empeorar cada minuto que pasaba co el, tus ojos parecias tener alergias, habia polvo por todos lados, pero, lo que no entendias, era que: Estaban en invierno.

-Soy yo o dejo de nevar?- Pregunto James

-Dejo de nevar!- Grito Jack- Eso no me lo creo! Estoy aqui...como?

-No sera por mi?!- Grito Norte desde es trineo sostenido por arena, durante el dia...

-Espera...Sandy no puedes estar haciendo arena de sueño durante el dia!-

-Adivina quien rompio la cadena entre el mundo de los espiritus y los humanos!- Anuncio sarcasticamente Bunny

-Que hizo que?!- Pregunto angustiado Lucas - Eso lo cuida los gigantes acostados, no?

-Hay gigantes?- Se metio en la conversacion Ella-

-Ella, sh!- La callaste apenada

-No te preocupes niñita no son de verdad...-Contesto rapido Lucas

-No me digas niñita!- Agrego Ella haciendo un puchero

\- Ustedes viven por aqui?- Pregunto Tooth a ustedes confundida- No recuerdo haber recogido sus dientes...

-Yo...yo los vendi...-Contesto Ella

-Yo igual...-Dijiste sinceramente

-Yo los que se me han caido ultimamente...pero solo eran los que me quedaban 3...- Se agrego James

Norte se les quedo viendo, sus ojos parecian que estaban en llamas, estaba furiosos. Ahora todos entendias, Pitch al meterse con la madre de Eli, se metia con la naturaleza. Haciendo un desequilibrio total a las estaciones y al entorno. Y al hacerlo se las arreglaria para que los niños creyeran y pudieran ver a los espiritus ( incluidos los fantasmas ) haciendo daño emocional, y alos adultos, que se les olvidaran las responsabilidades como padres. Dejandolos solos.

-Aqui nos ganamos lo que comemos- Comento James para cortar el silencio incomodo.

-Entonces que hacemos...- Pregunto Norte - Como les decimos que...-

-Sus padres no les han hablado durante meses...-susurro con cuidado Tooth hacia Norte

-Meses?- Preguntaste, tu madre te habia dicho semanas, no meses...- No les creo, ustedes son farsantes, Santa no existe!- Gritaste enfadada, tu madre JAMAS te haria eso.

-Que estas diciendo!- Te regaño James tapandole los oidos a Ella...-

-James, ya la oi!- Aprovecho el silencio Ella- Esta bien, solo quiero estar sola...

Tu te sentias mal por haber dicho aquel comentario, pero en otro sentido tenias miedo a que una hada, un señor, un chico peliblanco, un caguro-conejo, peter pan, una chica mayor que tu, y otra chica peliblanca. Sinceramente pensaste que era el bosque de marihuana. Pero eso no te detuvo a salir de ahi, siguiendo a Ella. Diste unos pasos, para seguirla a distancia. Para no molestarla. Pero una mano te detuvo, era James.

-Yo se lo que te digo, no vayas- Respiro hondo- No quieres verla llorar...

Eso fue lo que te dolio un simple comentario habia afectado a una niñita.

-No lo entiendo...-James te interrumpio

-No crees que yo tambien estoy asustado, hay unos tipos que vuelan, llegan de la nada , y Ella cree que es lo mas normal del mundo-

-Seguimos aqui!- Les recordo Jack -Y no estamos sordos...aunque seria bueno presentarnos- Jack dirijio la palabra a Lucas.

-Yo soy Lucas...no Peter Pan- Se rio a su propio comentario.

-Yo soy Nerea Firflame,-

\- Mi nombre es Annabeth Snow,-

-Me llamo Toothiana pero me pueden llamar Tooth, soy el hada de los dientes-

-Bunnymund ese es mi nombre, pero llamame Bunny o Conejo, es igual.- Suspiro- No, no soy un canguro, soy el conejo de pascuas...

-Santa, Papá noel, San Nicolas, etc...pero llamame Norte-

-Mi nombre es Jack Frost -Hizo una reberencia-

Tu estabas impresionada. ahi estaban LOS GUARDIANES! no lo podias creer tantas historias infantiles, que creias que eran una simple fantasia, eran reales. No entendias como o cuando ni siquiera estabas de acuerdo con lo que veias. Pero lo que te sorprendio aun mas era que Jack Frost era real, jamas te creiste esas tonterias de cuentos. Y menos al joven que decia haberlo visto, junto con sus compañeron "dementes". Estabas perdida en tus pensamientos que ni si quiera pudiste escuchar lo que decian a tu alrededor. Pero un grito desgarrador y de miedo te saco de tus pensamientos. Era Ella.

James miro a su alrededor, busco tus ojos con desesperacion, como si estuviera perguntandote si tu tambien ubieran oido eso. Volvio a gritar pero esta vez pidiendo ayuda. Los guardianes tambien lo oyeron. Todos empezaron a buscarla, habia tension en el ambiente, desesperacion. No sabias por donde mirar, sentiste una mana tomar la tuya, estaba helada. Cuando te volteaste, te encontraste con unos ojos azules, tan azules, que sentias que te perdias en ellos, eso te tranquilizo.

\- No te preocupes, la vamos a encontrar- Te dijo el albino, que segun como se habia presentado, su nombre. Era Jack Frost

Te estubo tomando de la mano, no supiste que pensar. Cuando al fin pudiste aclarar tus pensamientos, viste el abrigo de Ella, estaba tirado. Cubierto con un tipo de arena negra. Jack siguio tu mirada, y te pidio que te quedaras quieta, que no te movieras de donde estabas.

\- Pero tengo que ir...- le suplicaste en voz baja- ella es mi amiga

No necesitaste escuchar lo que dijiera, sus ojos hablarian por el.

\- Pero tu queda-

Un grito mas, viste detras de el, podias ver a Ella corriendo, perseguida de un tipo de caballo negro, que le jalaba los pies. Ella solo estaba cubierta por su ropa, sin abrigo. Sus manos estaban llenas de un liquido espeso. No distinguias bien. Te quedaste mirando, mo sabias que hacer, gritar, correr, avisar, no lo sabias. Pero pudiste ver un boomerang atravesar al caballo negro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Solo quedo Ella tirada en la nieve, temblando, llorando, sus pequeñas manos tenian heridas, espinas, y sus rodillas todas raspadas. Pudiste saber que ella había estado corriendo, pero esta vez, por su vida.

Sentiste un dolor de cabeza, como si algo te hubiera pegado, luego unas nauseas horribles. Lo unico que pudiste recordar era sentir la tierra fria y humeda en tu cara, y James a tu lado.

* * *

**Bueno, ya se que diran: Ohhh donde has estado?! o.o**

**Les comentare que nada bien, y si lo pudiera evitar lo haria pero, desgraciadamente tuve un accidente, no muy grave pero me afecto bastante. Y no fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, ademas tenia que ir a terapia, bla bla bla... una tortura TOTAL! pero estoy bien (por si las dudas)ya va a ser navidad! Queria tratar de,pues no atrasarme mas de lo que estoy, y no se preocupen, hare lo que sea para poder estar de regreso! Recuerden que son hermos s y que los quiero MUCHISIMO!**

**Atte.**

**Ha. Ustedes ya saben quien... -3-**


	8. Chapter 8

-Como quieres que me calle?!- Le grite a ese hombre enano como Sandy, de piel blanca y traje plateado.

-No puedes regresar!- Me respondio como la quinta vez.

-No quiero irme!-

-Tienes que regresar a tu planeta, con tu VERDADERA familia...-Empezo la vieja historia de como sali de mi planeta, bla bla bla.

-Si pero ahora tengo un hogar, Los Guardianes son mi nueva familia- Le trate de explicar, ademas como se si es mi verdadera familia si ni siquiera los recuerdo.

-Eli, mira se que es dificil dejar a Jack atras pero, debes superarlo- Dijo calmado, eso me daba mas ganas de tomarlo y hacerlo tiritas. Jack, el es como un hermano para mi, es el unico que me entiende, y que jamas me dejara atras. Y hora me dicen que lo deje a el, el unca me dejaria a mi. Tampoco yo a el.

Me valio lo que me decia el Hobre de la Luna, el habia estado con la cabeza en la luna, literalmente. Todo este tiempo, que sabe el de la realidad de la Tierra? Me di la vuelta al palacio blanco de marfil y decoraciones de diamante. Subi las escaleras tambien blancas, y al llegar habia un pasillo largo, con muchas puertas, abri la segunda a la izquierda, era mi cuarto. Mire por la ventana, estaba en la Luna. Podia ver a la Tierra, pero me di cuenta de algo. Todo estaba negro. Los arboles estaban grises, y los animales morian facilmente,todo era un desastre.

-Y el quiere que los dejes...-Escuche una voz detras de mi, Dark Shadow.

-Que quieres? y que haces aqui?- Dije buscando con la mirada mi arco.

-El no quiere que regreses, porque no te quiere cerca de Jack.-Suspiro- El ya esta ocupado, con otras cosas en mente...-

-Que quieres?- Trate de soar lo mas fria posible

-Lo mismo que TU quieres...-sonrio- yo puedo ir a la Tierra y regresar a la Luna cuando se me antoge...

-Y?- Le pregunte

-Quiero hacer un trato, te doy mis poderes de regresar a la Tierra y regresar aqui, a cambio de...-fingio estar pensando- Nada...

Algo me decia que no era buena idea, pero parecia taaan tentador de ver a los Guardianes y ayudarlos. Ser feliz otra vez, y no irme a un lugar desconocido.

-Entonces?- Me pregunto

-Hecho...- Extendi mi mano hacia ella. Ella me sonrio y me dio un anillo de color negro.- Tendras de usar esto...

Lo tome y me lo puse, estaba frio. Luego ella puso su mano para que yo la estrechara, y cuando lo hice. Senti que mi brazo lo congelaban

-Ah...por cierto. Tendras que tener un par de efectos secundarios, te doleran solo un poco- Dijo la ingenua

Un poco, UN POCO?! Senti mi sangre fria que recorria todo mi cuerpo a la velocidad de un relampago, tenia frio, me ardian los labios, los ojos, TODO. Sentia que mi cuerpo se congelaba poco a poco. Mi mente se empezo a nublar, ahora pensaba que los Guardianes me habian hecho esto.

Los guardianes me hicieron esto.

Jack lo hizo.

* * *

Habias despertado en un lugar muy pero MUY frio. Para ser exactos, el Polo Norte. En un cuarto se les habia asignado 6 niños en cada cuarto.

Alex: Un niño de 8 años, pequeño, ojos cafés grandes y cabello rubio.

Cookie (Carlota): 10 años, con pelo negro rizado, color de piel blanca con pecas de color chocolate.

Jonhatan: 6 años, se parecia MUCHO a Ella.

Los demas eran James, Ella y tu.

Ya se habias acostumbrado a estar juntos, ellos tambien recordaban como sucedio todo eso. Es decir, como todo y como afecto en sus vidas. Menos el pequeño Jonhy. El no recordaba nada. Ya hacia 1 mes que dejaron atras todas sus pertenencias, ahora vivian en el mundo de los espiritus, entre las madrigueras de Bunny, Los Palacios de Tooth y de Norte. Y la isla de los sueños de Sandy.

Menos Jack. El siempre estaba pendiente de todos. Nadie iba con el, el era libre. Aunque estaba el Castillo abandonado de la Madre naturaleza, pero Los Guardianes no querian arriesgarse mas de lo que ya estaban. Todos los dias de Lunes a Viernes a las 6.30 sonaba la campana para que se despertaran. Luego a las 7:10 ya tenian que estar listos para ir a clases, a los cuartos de arriba. Pero hasta arriba arriba arriba, como hasta el piso n*15 . Pero tambien estaban los Martes que tenian que ir a la Madriguera, para arte, defensa personal o deporte. Para historia se transportaban e un portal magico hasta las torres de Tooth. Y en recreo en la isla de los sueños. Era muy cansado todo eso, que salian hasta las 4pm, pero eso si tenias media hora de recreo cada 2 horas.

Eras feliz.

* * *

**Este capitulo me lo avente en 1 hora! Yayyy!**

**Okey, ya se ya se... y esta bien si estan enojad s conmigo...**

**Y he leido todos los reviews y yo de tonte segun yo ya los habia publicado y luego los borraba! Y cuando cheque si se habian publicado resulta que no! No saben cuanto me enoje...pero en fin la escuela se acerca y problemas con el...En fin...Cuando necesiten o lo que se les de la regalada gana de mandarme un PM para reclamarme o lo que ustedes quieran lo entiendo, ademas casi no hablo con ninguna de ustedes! ni siquiera se si leen mis historias :(**

**Bueno me despido:**

**Atte:**

**Evelyn Bennett**

**P.D: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! SAN VALENTIN! Y NAVIDAD! SSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR ATRASADOS**

**MUA!**


End file.
